bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Gear
Bakugan Battle Gear can attach to the back of most Gundalian Invaders Bakugan, though according to the rules they can also be played with any Bakugan, such as older Bakugan. Like a Bakugan Trap, a Battle Gear is played during battle. However, rather than changing Attributes, they give a small boost to G-Power, usually between 50 and 270 Gs. There is a line of Battle Gear known as Deluxe Battle Gear which light up and blink when placed on a Bakugan or Gate Card and there is another line of Battle Gear called Bakugan Mobile Assault, that unlike regular Battle Gear, have Attributes and Bakugan have to ride them. There are currently 39 different known Bakugan Battle Gear. Although they have the same main attribute colors of the normal Bakugan, their symbols are different from that of a normal Bakugan. These symbols mean Gold, Silver and Copper (which replaces the term Bronze in the new rules). Exactly which is which can be told from the detailing the Gear has, as the highlights on the Gear will match the color indicated. These colors also correspond to the Gate Cards of the same colors. In the anime, all Battle Gear compatible with Bakugan (Except Krakix) have to have some part of them moved in order for them to have the Battle Gear attached, while in the game, only some of them do. Unlike traps, they aren't live Bakugan, instead taking on the appearance of weapons or machines. For a list of Battle Gear appearances in the anime, see List of Bakugan Battle Gear Appearances. In Mechtanium Surge, there are "replacement Battle Gear" called BakuNano. List of Battle Gear #JetKor #Explosix Gear #AirKor #Lansor #Battle Sabre #Battle Turbine #Rock Hammer #Vilantor Gear #Battle Crusher #Twin Destructor #Zukanator #Chompixx #Boomix #Swayther #Terrorcrest #Barias Gear #Destrakon Gear #Lashor #Vicer #Razoid #Gigarth #Spartablaster #Dragonoid Colossus #Blasteroid #Nukix Gear #Beamblitzer #Axator Gear #Colossus Dragonoid #Dharak Colossus #Riptor #Smashtor #Exokor #Helmgund #Terrix Gear #Jakalier #Impalaton #Raytheus #Axellor #Hurrix Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia {C In the Anime, the characters press certain button combinations on their Gauntlet and then the Battle Gear assembles itself. Only one certain Battle Gear can be used on a Bakugan, as it is designed for its DNA signature. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In the Anime the Characters press certain buttons on their BakuMeter, the Castle Knights use the diamond on their left arm on their uniforms and Gundalians make them come out of their left hands. It is possible, that because, a Battle gear is in sync with the Bakugan and their DNA, they can evolve with the Bakugan. Game Battle Gear come with a "Reference Card". These blue-backed cards aren't in any used or unused piles but simply detail the Battle Gear's special abilities. While Battle Gear can be attached to a Bakugan of any attribute, each Reference Card gives the Battle Gear a special ability if it is attached to one of two particular attributes. Or, if the Battle Gear matches the color (e.g. Gold to a Gold Gate Card) of the gate, one can pick whichever ability from the card that they want, regardless of attribute. There are also Deka Battle Gear. As mentioned above, there are also special battle gear called Deluxe Battle Gear which light up and blink once put on a bakugan. A player can have any combination of two Battle Gear and/or Traps, meaning they can have one Trap and one Battle Gear, or simply two Battle Gears. In a big game you can have four Traps and/or four Battle Gear, or a combination of both. Like Traps, Battle Gear can go on any Bakugan. For example, they will be able to combine with any old Bakugan as though new, but are used by placing them next to the Bakugan that's incapable having Battle Gear placed on it. In Japan, rules are different. Battle Gear use regular ability cards (such as Twin Destructor and Twin Destructor level 2) and can only equip to Battle Gear-compat Bakugan. Battle Gear in Japan also attach to the Bakugan before the Gate Card is opened. Trivia *Bakugan Battle Gear have appeared in almost every episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *They were originally supposed to have normal Attributes, judging by images of prototype Twin Destructors. *All Aquos Brawlers in Bakugan Gundalian Invaders have Battle Gear with Claw-Like Features. *Moonlit Monarus would be able to support Bakugan Battle Gear but it's Pegs are too close together. *All Bakugan Battle Gear have an Ability Card with their name on it. *Some Bakugan Battle Gear have trouble fitting on Aranaut and Phantom Dharak. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Bakugan Battle Gear level ups are faster than Bakugan. *Several Battle Gear have been named incorrectly in the anime and that is Battle Crusher, Swayther, Boomix and Explosix Gear. *Coredem and Akwimos are the only Battle Brawler Bakugan that don't have Silver Battle Gear. *Bakugan Battle Gear weren't mentioned or seen after the Last Episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. But now BakuNano are the Advanced Versions of the Battle Gear. *Battle Sabre, Helmgund, Lansor and Terrix Gear are the only Bakugan Battle Gear, not to be officially owned by anyone in the Anime. *European Battle Gear pack comes with 1 Bakugan Battle Gear, 1 Metal Gate Card and 2 Battle Gear reference cards. Gallery Anime Bakugan Form File:Picture_8.png|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor File:Picture_26.png|Aranaut and Battle Crusher Jetkorhelxbakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor File:Swinger1.png|Hawktor and Swayther File:Rockhammerbakuganform.jpg|Coredem and Rock Hammer File:Picture 12.png|Helios MK2 and Zukanator File:Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.08.00 AM.png|Dharak and AirKor File:BoomixandLinhalt.jpg|Linehalt and Boomix File:Destroken.jpg|Rubanoid and Destrakon Gear File:phosphosterrorcrest.jpg|Phosphos and Terrorcrest File:sparta5agi.jpg|Contestir and Spartablaster File:Vilantor gear3.png|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear File:Gigarth_bakugan.png|Akwimos and Gigarth File:Avior_with_Lashor_(rumored)_in_Bakugan_form.png|Avior and Lashor FangoidTwinDestructor.jpg|Fangoid with an unknown Battle Gear ImpalationRealForm.jpg|Glotronoid with Impalation ExplosixRealForm.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid with Explosix Gear DharakColossusRealForm1.jpg|Dharak Colossus File:Scaboid???.png|Scaboid and an unknown Battle Gear File:Dragocollos.PNG|Colossus Dragonoid File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 12.12.48 PM.png|Strikeflier and Battle Turbine File:Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.30.19 PM.png|Lythirus and Razoid File:Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 5.58.34 PM.png|Sabator and Chompixx Krakix and battle gear.png|Krakix with Vicer RaytheusRealForm.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid and Raytheus JakalierRealForm.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid and Jakalier Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.24.26 AM.png|Lumagrowl and Barias Gear DharakColossusAirkorRealForm.jpg|Dharak Colossus and Airkor File:Pyrus_Splight.jpg|Splight and Hurrix Dragocollos.PNG|Dragonoid Colossus File:Picture 47.png|Blitz Dragonoid and Jakalier File:Picture_54.png|Blitz Dragonoid and Axator Gear Ball Form File:Helios_mk2_twin_destructor.jpg|Helios MK2 & Twin Destructor File:Battle_chrasher(open).jpg|Aranaut & Battle Crusher File:helixjetkorballform.png|Helix Dragonoid & JetKor File:Swayther and hawktor.jpg|Hawktor & Swayther File:Rockhammeropen.jpg|Coredem & Rock Hammer File:IMG000142.jpg|Helios MK2 & Zukanator File:Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.07.32 AM.png|Dharak & AirKor File:Linehalt_Boomix_Ball_Gear.jpg|Linehalt & Boomix File:Dstrrrknnnn.jpg|Rubanoid & Destrakon Gear File:Trrccccc.jpg|Phosphos & Terrorcrest File:Spartaballgi5a.jpg|Contestir & Spartablaster File:Plitheon Vilantor Gear.jpg|Plitheon & Vilantor Gear File:Gigarth ball.png|Akwimos & Gigarth File:Lashoravior.png|Avior & Lashor ExplosixBallForm.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid with Explosix Gear DharakColossusBallForm.jpg|Dharak Colossus File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 10.48.59 AM.png|Strikeflier & Battle Turbine File:Screen shot 2010-09-06 at 10.28.10 PM.png|Lythirus & Razoid File:Sabator chompixx.png|Sabator & Chompixx File:Vicer open.PNG|Krakix & Vicer File:JakalierLuminoBall.png|Lumino Dragonoid & Raytheus JakalierBallForm.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid and Jakalier File:Screen shot 2010-10-05 at 2.23.27 AM.png|Lumagrowl & Barias Gear DharakColossusAirkorBallForm.jpg|Dharak Colossus and Airkor File:Impalaton and Glotronoid open.PNG|Glotronoid & Impalaton File:Splight and Hurrix ball form.PNG|Splight & Hurrix File:Screen shot 2010-11-14 at 4.09.36 PM.png|Dragonoid Colossus File:Ballblitz.png|Blitz Dragonoid & Axator Gear Game File:!BkR_(hg!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEs71t!jDkBLW60ESTDQ~~_12.jpg|Twin Destructor File:Newguntrap.jpg|Rock Hammer File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:Bakugan-weapons-pack-season-3-gundalian-closed.jpg|Vilantor Gear (closed) File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Lumagrowl File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~ 3.jpg|Chompixx attached to Akwimos File:!BoIe2GgB2k~$(KGrHqMH-DEEuUwY0E21BLmT+gDcSQ~~ 3.jpg|Battle Sabre attached to Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIdkFwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEuYT1Jf8bBLmT860CRw~~ 3.jpg|Boomix attached to Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIctGwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CkEtsMgrfHYBLmT7NQ0gg~~ 3.jpg|Zukanator attached to Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:GUN PACK GREEN 2.jpg|Battle Turbine File:Screen shot 2010-04-27 at 9.54.34 PM.png|Battle Crusher (closed) 1279700314 2043543207.JPG|Vicer (closed) rzdaquosx.jpg|Razoid lashoraquosx.jpg|Lashor gigarthaquosx.jpg|Gigarth spartablasteraquosx.jpg|Spartablaster swaytherswingeraquosx.jpg|Swayther File:Barias_Gear_Aranaut2.jpg|Barias Gear and Aranaut File:TerrorCrest.jpg|Terrorcrest File:Lansor_Open.jpg|Lansor File:!BviOmY!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKjkEwPT!sC!TBMFBngIWqQ~~_12.JPG|Deka Pyrus Linehalt equiped with Silver Destrakon Gear Photo on 2010-08-27 at 21.38.jpg|Dharak Colossus BG_Helmgund.png|Helmgund T1JfF8XeNXXXb2KYDc_095851.jpg_310x310.jpg|Explosix Gear Ability Card Images Jetkor Rocket Booster.png|Jetkor Explosixgear.jpg|Explosix Gear Wingover.jpg|Axator Gear Nukix.jpg|Nukix Gear Nukix.png|Beamblitzer Blasternoid.jpg|Blasteroid Mega Smash.jpg|Rock Hammer Lanceandshield.jpg|Lansor Airkor.png|Airkor Battle sabre real form.png|Battle Sabre ללא שם.png|Vilantor Gear Bulwarkarm.jpg|Battle Crusher Chompixx Dimensions ability.png|Chompixx Terrorcrest.png|Terrorcrest Spartablasterability.jpg|Spartablaster Hyperdrill.jpg|Lashor Barias gear.png|Barias Gear Bladeandclaw.jpg|Vicer Multi-weaponattack.jpg|Razoid Destrakongear.jpg|Destrakon Gear Helmgund.jpg|Helmgund Terrixgear.jpg|Terrix Gear 120px-Chargeblast.jpg|Boomix Rocketshot.jpg|Zukanator 250px-Airblast.jpg|Battle Turbine 250px-Rapidfire.jpg|Twin Destructor 250px-Waverider.jpg|Gigarth 250px-Swaythe.jpg|Swayther Symbols File:Goldyp.png|Gold Battle Gear Symbol File:Silvera.png|Silver Battle Gear Symbol File:Coppery.png|Copper Battle Gear Symbol Category: New Vestroia Bakugan Category: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category: New Vestroia Bakugan Category: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Battle Gear Category:Weapons Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Season 2 Bakugan